Halloween hospital
by pesi
Summary: It’s October 31st the CSI are processing a old mental hospital and now their going to be there a while, what fun can they have…….
1. Chapter 1

**Summery. It's October 31st the CSI are processing a old mental hospital and now their going to be there a while, what fun can they have…….**

**Disclaimer: if I owned CSI this would be a episode but since it isn't…..**

**Anyone wants to beta this as I'm sure it needs it let me know.**

"WOO" cried Greg waving his arms around above his head imitating a ghost

"Greg if you wish to keep your arms stop it" warned Sara growing tired of Greg's constant attempts to scare her. He had already jumped out of a cupboard at her causing her to drop all her files.

"It's Halloween and were going to a disused metal hospital with a dead body. Come on this is so cool" smiled Greg with enthusiasm long lost on Catherine who was driving and Warrick who was fiddling with the air conditioning.

"Well it wouldn't be much use us going if there wasn't a body," commented Grissom from his position squashed between Sara and Greg in the backseat.

"And your Tahoe not starting. It's just like a movie the group all squashed in one car when they pull over for a hitchhiker…"

"Greg" warned Sara in a frustrated tone.

"Nick's not here" commented Warrick

"Yes. Why did he get a lift with Brass and I got stuck in here with …never mind" finished Greg realising everyone was giving him evils daring him to finish the sentence

"Because after last time's incident we will not be taking private vehicles to crime scenes" said Grissom eyeing Sara and Greg

"Well we should have drawn straws or something," moaned Greg moving in his seat and elbowing Grissom in the ribs.

"We did Greg you were late," Sara reminded him.

"Maybe we should just go straight to the lab party and let Nick process the spooky old hospital," suggested Greg

"It's not old it only closed down a year ago when the knew mental health centre opened" said Grissom matter of fact

"Well they should have built it closer to town" said Sara now lent against the window to stop Grissom form sitting on her as he edged further away from Greg.

"That's so when the patients escape they have further to go before committing mass murder," replied Greg

"What movies are you watching? We really need to start monitoring his viewing habits," said Cath

"Hey" shouted Greg in protest and in the process hitting Sara round the back of the head for the ninth time that trip

"Greg" shouted Sara in tone showing how irritated she was.

"Sorry there's no need to stress" replied Greg "damn PMT" he whispered but not quiet enough

"WHAT?" came the shout from the two women in the car and the brakes were slammed on sending everyone flying forwards. Grissom managed to brace himself against the head rests

"You either apologise for making such a stupid and ignorant remark or you walk," said Cath not turning round as Greg felt Sara's eyes burn into him

"Sorry" he replied then turned to Warrick and mouthed "defiantly PMT" he then felt a sharp pain in his head as Sara hand made contact with his ear. Grissom was ducked in the middle trying to avoid the flying limbs

"OUT" shouted Cath

"What?"

"Get out" reaffirmed Cath

"If your going to make stupid statements then you can walk" said Sara shoving Greg towards the door as Grissom now mad his head almost laid on his knees trying to think how to intervene without been kicked out.

Greg reluctantly opened the door

"YOU CAN'T JUS TLEAVE ME" he said as Sara shut the door and the car began to inch away

"DON'T LEAVE ME!" Shouted Greg becoming panicked until he heard a familiar laugh and turned round to see Nick and a police officer having a good laugh at him.

"Oh very funny" said Greg his face turning red as everyone got out he car.

"You can go now," Nick told the officer who had cleared the scene and was waiting for the others to arrive.

"Did we keep you waiting?" asked Catherine as Nick picked his kit up

"Were you afraid of the ghosts?" asked Greg in a mock scary voice

"Was you afraid they were going to leave you?" said Nick trying to grab Greg's cheek and pinch it.

"We have a case," Grissom reminded everyone walking by with his kit in hand

"Yes sir" replied Greg going back to the car to get his then seeing an opportunity for revenge. Slowly he ran up behind Sara until he was just behind her and screamed

"BOO" the reaction he got was surprising. Sara almost jumped out her skin, dropping her kit and spinning around when Greg was promptly slapped across his middle.

"Sara Sidle I didn't think you'd scare so easily" laughed Greg jumping backwards as a very red Sara went for him again.

"Come on you two," instructed Cath laughing as Sara chased Greg around in a circle.

Cath now had her attention turned back to when she was doing so when a 'boo' sounded in her ears she physically jumped, not as much as Sara more of a shudder.

"Greg" Catherine shouted brining all proceedings to a halt as Sara finally caught Greg tackling him to the ground.

"Professionalism" said Grissom but wasting his breath as Greg squirmed trying to get away but Sara was sat on him and Cath was going in her kit.

"NO" shouted Greg before a pot of luminous green fingerprint powder was dumped over his head making him sneeze.

Grissom was stood watching the usually expressionless face had a small smile drifting across it as Greg got up and shock himself down.

"Remind me never to annoy either of you" commented Warrick as Nick looked shocked at what was happening

"How annoying was he in the car?"

"VERY" came the unanimous reply form everyone including Grissom.

**TBC ………….**

Any reviews are welcome except flames, if you don't like it tell me in a constructive way or how else I'm I supposed to improve?


	2. Chapter 2

"Explain to me again why this needed the entire team," said Sara plonking her kit down and staring at the body in front of her.

"Come on Gris it's hardly a triple at the Palms what's with the body count?" asked Nick

"Something political"

"Did Ecklie start talking politics and you zoned out?" asked Cath looking slightly pissed at Grissom

"I did not zone out" replied Grissom then looking sheepish added "I just didn't realise what I was agreeing too"

"So you can't do politics and now were all in the middle of nowhere with one body, one bullet wound"

"And a lot of bullet holes" Greg finished for Sara

"Maybe there's a bamboo stick on the roof" said Sara getting a smile from Warrick but confused looks from everyone else

"It's a private joke," explained Warrick

"He only looks about eighteen at most my guess kids messing about with their parents guns accidentally…" Nick mimed shooting "and everyone ran" he finished getting a raised eyebrow from Grissom

"What evidence are you interrupting there Nick?"

"The kind that gets us back in time for the party" said Catherine sighing "well we're going to need a lot of rods" she said running a hand along the walls various bullet holes

"HEY there's a actual padded room next door," shouted Greg slightly excitedly coming back into the small box like room where the group were assembled stood around a mess of cartridge casings.

"Here" said Cath not returning his excitement but handing him a pile of bright green rods.

Half an hour later and Greg pace the last rod in the hallway outside "two fat ladies eighty-eight" amounted Greg walking back into the room. Grissom was hunched over the body while Sara and Warrick were stacking up evidence bags as Catherine walked in carrying a gun on a bag.

"Three different casings" said Warrick heaping the bags into Sara's arms

"One gun with serial number" added Cath placing it onto of the pile now reaching Sara's neck

"Ok I'm not a donkey," said Sara trying not to drop everything

"My theories starting to look good now" smiled Nick coming back in carrying a wad of papers "four different shoe prints one belong to the vic others around six all look like trainers"

"Minors" Cath finished Nick's speech making him look disappointed.

"They still left the scene from the amount of blood I'd say he was still alive when they left" said Grissom standing up

"So where's the coroner so we can get back to he party?" asked Greg

"Running late" replied Grissom

"So were all got to stay here?" asked Greg picking up a bag Sara had dropped as she struggled to balance them all

"No, one of us has to stay," said Grissom all eyes turning on Greg

"Hey hang on we should draw straws of something"

"Ok" with that Cath snapped a bullet rod in half then picked up five more and placed them all in a bag

"Close your eyes and pick one" she ordered holding he bag out at Warrick

"Fine" with that he picked a long one

"Sara" Cath held the bag in from of her to which Sara rolled her eye's indicating her arms were full

"All right Greg" he stuck his arm in and produced the snapped rod

"Oh that's not fair Sara might have picked it. Re match" cried Greg as Sara grinned at him

"Sorry Greg" smiled Nick patting him on the back

"I always lose," mumbled Greg following everyone out to the car

"Come to wave us off" smiled Cath as Sara dropped all the bags into the trunk

"It's a good job he's not coming I don't think he'd fit in" said Nick piling the boxes onto the back seat.

"Bye Greggo" smiled Sara getting in the back. Grissom turned the ignition to a spluttering and then nothing

"COME ON" shouted Sara physical assaulting the car with her kit as the engine spluttered losing al life

"Calm down Sara or I'll have you arrested for assault," warned Greg as Sara angrily slammed the hood down making the car bounced and Cath hold onto the dash board as Grissom turned the ignition off.

"I think we've got another for autopsy" said Nick smiling at Sara who was not returning it.

"We're stuck," she shouted at Nick who was holding his hands up in defence "Greg lost he should be the one stuck waiting for the coroner for a left not all of us!" rambled Sara

"You done?" asked Cath getting out the car

"Yes"-replied Sara sighing

"Good because I am not travelling in the back of the coroners van with the body," said Cath turning to Grissom who was rubbing his temples

"Well you can wit for the tow truck" he replied dialling is phone

"Oh no way, that will be hours I'm sitting up front not with the body. You can argue amongst yourself as to who goes where"

"Hang on that's not fair" started Greg

"One word about PMS Greg and there will be another body" warned Catherine keeping Greg quiet.

The silence lasted for nearly a whole minute until Greg interrupted

"The group were stranded alone in the middle of no where with a body…" stared Greg getting glares form everyone "when the body moved diving forwards and killing the nearest member" he shouted dramatically grabbing Warrick and acting as if he was strangling him.

"No more coffee for you Greggo" said Sara with a half smile.

"Well I'm going back inside instead of standing out here. I'm off the clock and I'm sure I saw a vending machine in there, might still have some food"

"Greg it's probably all out of date"

"So there may be chocolate," said Greg smiling at Cath who simply shrugged

"Well there's no point in standing around may as well be comfy," she said following Greg

"Nick you up for a game" asked Warrick producing a balled up piece of paper from his kit and tossing it to him. Nick caught it and hit it back at Warrick moved to dodge it

"Dodge ball?" questioned Sara

"What's the longest you've waited for the coroner?" asked Warrick

"About five hours"

"And you did what?"

"She started using florescent powder and worrying about her appearance," said Catherine smiling and waiting for someone else to come inside so she wasn't stuck with Greg.

"I did not worry about my appearance! I wanted a mirror to look at the body. At least I didn't have to have chocolate tot shut me up," added Sara heading inside with Cath to find where Greg had gone.

Grissom was left stood alone talking on his phone watching the situation as Nick threw the wad of paper at Warrick who ducked it going inside and discovered that the approximate six hour wait for the tow truck as going to be along one.

**TBC ……………..**

**Once again if anyone wants to beta this let me know.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N thank you for all the reviews I'm trying to update faster. Also someone offered to beta this for me but I've lost the e-mail so if that was you and you'd like to offer again I'll be waiting on bended knees because I'm sure this needs it**

Greg sat throwing himself against the back of the wheelchair trying to get it to tip up when Sara walked in.

"What are you ding?" asked Sara stood slightly stunned in the doorway. Greg spun himself around so he was facing her.

"Popping a wheelie" he answered shyly "were off the clock ad stuck here we might as well have some fun" he smiled patting the wheelchair next to him. With a lopsided grin Sara sat down. Holding the wheels stationary she lent back perfecting the trick Greg had spent the pest ten minutes trying to do in ten seconds.

"I broke my leg when I was fourteen, full leg cast" said Sara as a explanation still balancing mid air when something broke her concentration

"What the hell are you doing?" came Nick's voice from behind Sara causing her to lose her balance rolling over onto her back and then into a heap on the floor in front of Nick and Warrick.

"It's Halloween time to have fun," said Greg spinning on the spot.

"Were at work" said Warrick as Nick helped Sara to her feet.

"Were off the clock" said Sara righting her chair and sitting down

"Come on we should be back at the lab party getting drunk right now" smiled Greg wheeling backwards and forwards "how about a race?" he added grinning. Nick and Warrick looked at each other before sitting down.

"Ok boys where we going?" smiled Sara getting quite into it.

"Last one to the padded room has to volunteer for the next decomp," announced Warrick setting the wager before bolting for the door. Everyone was on his tail causing a pile up in the doorway as Warrick got through first Sara, Nick and Greg got trapped in the doorway. Fingers getting squashed between wheels as Sara used both Nick and Greg for leverage she propelled herself out the doorway with such force she sent the others back a meter.

"HEY" cried Greg his arms flailing madly trying to catch up to Sara who was speeding down the corridor. Nick was just in front of Greg bent down making himself more streamlined. Greg looked the most awkward his arms reaching down to the bottom of the wheel each time and almost tipping himself up with the force he was pulling with. Warrick was slowing down to take the corner frantically gripping one side with such force he was surprised he didn't get friction burns as he skidded sideways almost colliding with Sara who completely forgot she had to turn and was riding full pelt towards Warrick. With a quick reflex and jerk of her body she somehow managed to stay upright and she collided with Warrick squashing her fingers.

"OW" shouted Sara pulling her hand up and waving her fingers around as Nick over took them.

"HEY" Warrick was away as Sara started again as Greg caught up wither

"COMING THROUGH" shouted Greg going full pelt by them. Sara was next centimetres behind him followed by Nick and Warrick.

"I WIN," cried Greg as he entered the padded room coming to a stand still and been hit form behind by Sara. Greg fell forwards almost doing a roly-poly as Sara was sent flying forwards over him landing in a heap. Before she had time to react Nick had crashed into the pile of bodies and chairs failing out and landing on top of Greg and Sara. Warrick was too slow with his reactions and ran straight into them falling sideways but rolling over everyone with his chair.

"WHAT THE HELL?" shouted Cath her anger quickly turning to laughter at the sight in front of her and Grissom. Four wheelchairs were tipped up with four bodies sprawled across the floor making various groaning noises.

"Needs more padding," commented Greg sitting up and rubbing his elbow

"Need's better brakes" said shoving Sara Greg "indicate before you stop" she added as Greg fell sideways

"Indicate I haven't got brake lights" cried Greg kicking at Sara

"CHILDREN "interrupted Grissom before he had to break up a fight between Sara and Greg

"Chill we're just having some fun" smiled Greg helping Sara to her feet

"You should try it Gil" smiled Cath as Grissom turned round to find her sat in a upright wheelchair rolling backwards

"Catherine I expected some sanity form you"

"I've been with this lot to long" smiled Catherine getting up as Greg bounced up and down on the spot.

"Spongy, Fancy a race Cath" grinned Greg

"Your on" smiled Cath

"I'll get a extra chair, Griss you want one?" asked Nick laughing as he said it

"I think I'll stay out of you temporary insanity," replied Grissom

"Who says it's temporary" smiled Sara righting her chair "you never know you might enjoy yourself just imagine it's a roller coaster" she grinned

"So where to?"

"There's cafeteria somewhere on this floor"

"Somewhere?" Sara questioned Warrick

"A challenge you have to find the place first" suggested Warrick

"Ok lets go," said Cath setting off

"Hey cheating" shouted Sara sitting down and setting off at the same time as Greg and Warrick while Nick was left having to runback and right his chair leaving Grissom stood shaking his head at the proceedings as they disappeared round different corners.

"Come on" came a familiar voice as Sara reappeared in the doorway

"Aren't you losing time?" asked Grissom not too sure how to answer her when she was beaming up at him like that.

"They don't have a clue where it is I saw it earlier when I went to find Greg I've got time" replied Sara

"You know how childish this is"

"Yes. Sometimes it's fun to be childish and coming form me that's saying something"

"I've got to stop pairing you with Greg" sighed Grissom.

"He's got life he's got a life something we desperately need"

Grissom put his head up from where it had been resting in his hand

"We?"

"When was the last time you took any time off" smiled Sara "never right and you lecture me" with that she produced a wheelchair from beside her

"Now is as good time as any"

"Sara I am not racing in that I'm to old for a start"

"Fine" snapped Sara turning and wheeling herself away. Grissom was left standing watching Sara disappear something he was used to now, watching her gradually drift away form him as she did what he told her to get a life, maybe he should take his own advice.

"Catherine Willow's cheating is despicable" shouted Warrick catching up with Cath who was sat looking at a directory of the place showing her the canteen was on the opposite side of the building round the lifts positioned in the middle.

"It's not cheating it' using my initiative" replied Cath setting off grinning

"Cheating at a game great made up" he laughed wheeling along side Cath who was obviously desperate to beat him trying hard to pull away. Suddenly she got a evil glint in her eye next thing Warrick knew she had stopped. It took him a second to register what was happening Cath had hold of the handles of his chair and was pushing him along.

"HEY" shouted Warrick putting his feet down to stop himself but he was too late he had been shoved into a open lift as Cath quickly wheeled back waving. There was a soft ping as she pushed the buttons and the door closed.

"OH THIS IS WRONG" shouted Warrick leaping up from his chair as the lift started to go up he pressed the button to go back down but the lift was already on it's way up as Cath had hit every button on the pad sending him up to the sixth floor he sighed and slumped back in his chair in defeat.

"Initiative" shouted Catherine at the closing doors as she watched the light indicating he was going up and smiling, sometimes it was fun to let go and not act sensibly as their job needed

"Eat my dust Sidle," shouted Greg speeding up next to her he then rammed her

"Cheating" cried Sara shoving Greg and almost tipping him over and getting inches in front

"Oh that's it" with a sudden burst of speed as they approached the corner Greg caught up and grabbed Sara's right wheel causing her to spin and collide with the wall. The bang echoed around the hallway as Sara bounced of it been thrown about with the force

Greg stopped not meaning quite for that to have happened, Sara catching this look reacted. She threw her hand over her head and began making sobbing noises

"Oh god Sara are you ok I'm sorry" Greg leapt from his chair running over to her. Slowly Sara lifted her head over her arms to reveal a huge grin

"Eat my dust Sanders," smiled Sara pulling away

"Oh now THAT'S cheating" shouted Greg running back to his chair. Just as he shouted it the lift doors at the end of the corridor opened to expose a very pissed looking Warrick

"That's not cheating. Been shoved in a elevator and sent up three floors is cheating" said Warrick wheeling himself out in front of Sara who was bent double laughing

"It's not that funny," said Warrick as Greg caught up laughing

"Does making the competition wet themselves count as cheating?" questioned Greg as Sara straitened up her face bright red and slapped him. Just then Grissom wheeled past them causing Warrick and Greg to do a double take.

"When did he join in?" asked Greg as Nick caught up with the now stationary group

"More like how?" said Nick as they all started moving again

"I have my ways," grinned Sara.

"I don't believe it he's won," sighed Nick as hey caught up to Grissom who was now stood in the empty cafeteria that reminded Greg of a school one. There was a boarded up window and rows of benches set out across the room

"What happened to Catherine she was ahead of us all?" asked Greg getting out his chair.

"Cath" screamed Sara as Nick covered his ears

"Ok I'm deaf now," said Nick sticking his finger in his ear and wiggling it

"Catherine" screamed Sara again

"I can hear you I'm not deaf" came the reply as Catherine appeared walking towards them

"Where did you go and where's your chair?" asked Warrick

"After I shoved you in the lift I got lost" replied Cath "one word Sidle" warned Cath as Sara smirked at her. "So who won?" she added

"Grissom. He had a mid life crisis and joined in" replied Greg as Grissom did his best attempt at a glare failing miserably.

"So what now?" asked Nick

"There's got to be something else fun here" smiled Greg

TBC ……………………… what fun can had in a theatre and what happens when the lights go out……….


	4. Chapter 4

"You know I was attacked by a mental patient," said Greg suddenly

"Greg they threw a cup of coffee at you," said Cath shaking her head "that does not count as a attack"

"It was hot coffee," mumbled Greg as they wondered down the corridor.

"I had a piece of broken pottery shoved at my neck"

"What? When?" Nick questioned Sara

"It was ok though Grissom stood at the window"

"I was getting him to open the door," said Grissom defensively as Sara grinned at him

"I thought you were trained in weapon-less defence didn't work too well" smirked Greg

"Oh yer I could take you," warned Sara

"Ok" replied Greg as Sara went for him

"CHILDREN before someone gets hurt" said Grissom

"Well I could whoop you all," said Warrick as Sara raised her eyebrow at him as Cath slapped him across the arm

"Put you money where your mouth is"

"I can't attack women"

"Afraid you'd lose?" grinned Greg

"Right come on we'll settle this said Cath leading the group off and into the padded room

"We draw to see who goes first winner stays on," said Cath ginning

"I'm not getting involved neither am I helping you when you get hurt" said Grissom standing looking disapprovingly

"What about that weird stuff you've got books on tie-chi?" asked Greg

"Oh yes if Grissom's attacked he can concentrate and move slowly at them" mocked Sara

"It is about control of your body," retorted Grissom

"If I'm been attacked I'm more worried about controlling their body" said Nick

"So whose in first" asked Warrick

"Oh if you and Sara are going to fight there should be oil and you should be naked"

with that Sara grabbed Greg's arm bending it behind his back as he shouted with surprise she then kicked his ankles causing him to lose balance and with one fluid movement flipped him over so he was face first down on the floor arm behind his back

"OK LET GO" shouted Greg

"Good job Greggo" smiled Nick

"I wasn't prepared," replied Greg

"It's a attack your not supposed to be prepared" laughed Sara then hugged him for good measure

"Well after that I'm not so keen on taking Sara on" smiled Warrick "I enjoy having my shoulder in its socket"

"He doesn't want to lose" said Cath patting Sara on the back "to a women" she added

"Hang on I'm been ganged up on some back up guys," pleaded Warrick

"No chance one is bad enough but the two of them we don't' stand a chance. They might pull our hair" added Nick laughing as Cath went to slap him but as she did grabbed his arm, unfortunately she had the surprise but not the strength as Nick spun her around so she hit he wall

"Carefully Nicky I'll resort to hair pulling" struggled Cath as he let go of her

"HEY HELP" screamed Sara suddenly. Warrick had grabbed her and lifted her from the ground and was now holding her over his shoulder in a fireman's lift.

"This is going to end in tears," sighed Grissom as Sara kicked out at Warrick

"Ok point taken your strong put me down" asked Sara as Warrick went to put her down he lost his balance and fell backwards sending Sara head first into the floor

"Great move man" laughed Nick as Sara got up irritably pulling her hair from her face.

"Were all very strong when were done with this cave man strength show" sighed Grissom "Freud would have a field day with us" he added under his breath

"He's just upset because we didn't do lotus-windmill" smiled Cath

"Where's Greg gone?" asked Nick as they wondered out into the corridor to see him wondering off.

"Oh they did surgery here," shouted Greg sticking his head out the room he had just disappeared into. "Hey Grissom did they do electric shock therapy?" asked Greg holding up two probes as the others joined him.

"It's possible" answered Grissom seeming much more interested than everyone else with the room. The room was quite large with a bit sectioned off full of sinks. In the middle was a metal table and around the sides cupboards gathering dust.

"What did they do just abandon the place?" asked Sara picking up a pair of neatly folded scrubs that asides for the dirt looked new.

"Like a ghost town" started Greg as Cath held a finger up indicating for him to stop.

"Yer what's with that asides from the dust graffiti and body this place is like everyone just up and left one day" said Nick opening a cupboard and then ducking the assortment of empty cardboard boxes that fell out.

"They did. Privately owned. The owners were con men scamming money from the state police found out but they did first and did a runner leaving the patients alone as most of the staff ran with them.

"So the loony bin was abandoned," said Greg

"What happened to the patients? And why don't I know this stuff?" added Warrick

"Hushed up" replied Grissom "I only know because one of the patients went walk about and started killing dogs"

"Lucky it wasn't people" commented Sara

"Not good publicly escaped metal patients. Mayor covered it up and this pace was just left that way there was no paper trail. Drugs and dangerous items were taken to the new facility along with the patients," explained Grissom

"Well this looks pretty dangerous to me," said Greg holding up what resembled a bear trap

"That is used to hold the skin back when operating" Cath informed him as Greg gave his best 'yucky' face

"That's very outdated model," added Grissom

"Maybe we could take it back for Doc Robbins a sort of wish you were here present" smiled Greg

"Were not on holiday Greg" replied Sara

"No but we've been here long enough" sighed Cath picking up a box full paper.

"Hey Cath this looks like that eyelash curler we got off that dancer" shouted Sara holding up a dangerous looking metal object. It had a long needle protruding of a curved metal slit attached to a handle.

"That is not a eyelash curler. I had to explain to her what it was she thought it was torture device" smiled Cath looking at Warrick and Nick who smirked.

"Well who would voluntary put something like that near their eye!"

"Actually that's use for lobotomies in goes in through the eye socket an a metal needle is threaded through it heated and….."

"URGH" Sara interrupted him dropping the metal object on the floor much to the amusement of Warrick, Greg and Nick

"Come on Sara Sidle squeamish" mocked Nick

"Not eye I don't like eyes"

"Or saliva" added Warrick

"Oh you know about that two" smiled Cath as Grissom picked the lobotomy equipment up and examined it

"After she process a spit bucket with a huge grin trying not to gag I the gist" smiled Warrick

"Greg doesn't like gangrene " said Nick as Greg looked offended.

"How do you know about the saliva I thought that was a secret?" asked Warrick

"Eric who was missing most of his marbles dribbled on her while she got a swab she sounded like she was chocking. Greatest yuk face ever" smiled Cath as Sara grabbed the metal equipment off Grissom and threatened Cath with it.

"He drooled on me and it was cold," said Sara cringing

"So Grissom what's your problem area, what don't you like?" asked Cath "mines snot"

"Snot?" questioned Greg

"Any other bodily fluid fine but that no, even when it's Lindsey and she's got s cold I can't stand it. You know actually that's you fault Gil after you gave me a lecture on what it was comprised of"

"Ok lets stop there before we all gain a fear of snort" interrupted Sara

"So Sara's saliva and eyes, Greg's gangrene, Cath's snot I'm hamsters," said Warrick making the room fall silent

"Hamsters? Warrick you don't process hamsters" said Cath her eyebrows shooting up her head

"Well if I had to it would be a problem"

"Ok Warrick were talking things that make you gag not furry animals," laughed Sara

"Look when I was six I had a dead hamster in my room for months because I got bored with it and forget to check it went to get it out and well you can guess what it was like"

"Oh man that's wrong," laughed Nick. No one bothered to ask Nick what his area was.

"So Grissom what's' your problem"

"Nothing" replied Grissom

"People" mumbled Sara

"Oh come on it's got to be something" prodded Cath

"Everything is relative"

"What no you don't; say something cryptic and get out of it" warned Sara

"Nothing" repeated Grissom

"You wouldn't tell us even if there was?" asked Cath

"Where would the mystery be" replied Grissom going back to the cupboard he was going through

"Oh" Sara made an action like strangling him getting a laugh and then giving up and finding something else to play with

"Hey what's this?" asked Greg pulling out an old looking machine

"Where's the on button?" asked Nick fiddling with wires behind the machine

"It probably doesn't even work anymore," said Greg flicking at switches on the front when suddenly a motor started and Warrick made a slight yelp as the plastic straw like thing he was holding began sucking at his hand

"Suction!" shouted Greg like a mad scientist

"It is alive" smiled Nick joining in "come on give us a go" he added trying to grab the tube form Warrick who was going up and down his arm with it

"Hang on" Warrick whipped it behind his back to stop Nick from grabbing it only for it to come in contact with Catherine who was bent down behind him examining some boxes, it was very unfortunate which the part of her anatomy it came into contact with.

"What the hell?" shouted Cath standing up like she'd been shot both hands grabbing her ass as Warrick practically threw the apparatus at Greg who in turn threw it at Nick

"Give me that" warned Cath gabbing it before Nick had chance to do anything it was shoved on his lip stretching it out in front

"OW" he cried muffled by the fact he was walking forwards almost been dragged before it lost suction and realised him leaving a bright red spot above his lip.

"Any more of that and I'll use this somewhere it can do permanent damage" warned Cath waving it about threateningly as all the men nodded before Greg turned the machine off.

"Oh restraints" said Sara suddenly smiling holding up a pair of leather straps

"Kinky" smiled Greg

"Did you ever met Lady Heather," asked Warrick getting a raised eyebrow

"There is a room with restraints," said Grissom now getting attention "I saw it when I was investigating a murder" he added noticing the way everyone was looking at him

"Well if Greg annoys us any more we can use them on him" smiled Catherine taking one strap off Sara and pulling it "or we could take them back use them on Hodges"

"Ecklie" suggested Sara with a hint of glee in her voice

"It would be festive," said Greg

"How?"

"Well its Halloween we could say it was like Frankenstein" he said getting to nothing but weird looks

"I think its time for Greg's medication shouted Sara down the empty hallway.

"Were come on you big drip," said Warrick handing Greg a drip stand

"Ha ha funny, oh actually we could use these" smiled Greg

"He's smiling," said Sara looking worried

"That's' never good" commented Cath

"I have a idea"

"Well I'd say we're done for" finished Grissom

TBC …………………………….


	5. Chapter 5

"Hey why are you all ganging up on me?" whined Greg as they wondered down the corridor

"Because it was a stupid idea," answered Catherine

"Well have you come up with anything better?" asked Greg

"Leaving"

"Catherine we can't leave it breaks the chain of evidence" started Grissom been interrupted

"And our cars busted" added Sara

"All valid points" said Greg stopping and thinking "but I still think if we wheeled the body back it would work"

"Greg" shouted Sara slapping him "it's the most idiotic idea I think you've been out I in the heat too long"

"For a start it took three hours to drive here and you want to walk it at night, they'll be six more bodies by morning we'll have died from exhaustion" stated Cath

"Not to mention that fact it's pouring with rain"

"And I don't think doc Robbins would like his corpse been dragged across the desert in a wheelchair" added Warrick

"I was going to wrap it in plastic, keep it clean" said Greg as lightening struck in the distance

"Oh and when the sun comes up and it heats up and decomposes you were going to do what?" asked Sara

"It takes longer than that to decompose," countered Greg flinching slightly as thunder echoed around the empty building.

"It was still a better idea than staying here and waiting," sighed Greg

"GOD I'm going to need a asylum if I stay here much longer" said Catherine getting a raised eyebrow from Grissom

"It's not that bad" smiled Greg

"It is" replied Cath then all chaos broke out as everyone began arguing

"GUYS" shouted Sara getting no response "GUYS" this time everyone stopped

"Ur where's the corpse" asked Sara nervously. Everyone turned to look at the empty spot and steeped back.

"It's a cadaver it can't leave," said Warrick slightly stunned and confused

"Well where is it?" asked Cath hoping for some explanation

"Now I'm sure there's a rational…." Started Grissom

"Yes it rose from the dead and wants to eat brains," said Greg cackling

"Or a grave snatcher took them" said Nick getting starred at "you know early" he added as everyone started talking with their own explanations until Grissom held his hand up and the room fell silent.

"Or the killer is cleaning up" the silence went up a notch so the only thing that could be heard was breathing "whatever the explanation we need to find the body, if we split up it will be faster"

"Ok Fred" smiled Greg saluting "Scooby Doo" he added looking at Grissom "you know cartoon dog solves mysteries Daphne was hot in the movie and cartoon in a way…"

"I know" interrupted Grissom before Greg could carry on.

"Not to go with that reference but if the killer is clearing up staying together sounds good," said Cath

"Maybe someone saw it thought it was cool and took it, kids hand around here all the rime" said Nick clutching at straws.

"It's just like a movie the group separate and one by one they die off," grinned Greg

"Thanks Greg….ARGH" Sara suddenly screamed as the lights went out.

"Ok Sara" Nick swung his flashlight round illuminating her red face as everyone else got theirs out.

"It made me jump. Any way the blonde's die first in the movies" smirked Sara at Cath who had one hand holding Warrick's arm the other hovering between her gun and her flashlight, she opted for the light.

"Now splitting up doesn't seem so good," said Catherine releasing her grip on Warrick trying to hide the fact she had almost jumped out her skin.

"Actually it sounds better, storm probably brought down power a place like this will have a backup generator" said Grissom setting off out the room and down the corridor his flashlight disappearing in the distance. Another light suddenly followed his down the corridor as Sara ran after him liking the idea of been with the calmest person in the group, while trying not to show she was rattled verging on scared.

"Come on then Greg" said Nick turning to where Greg's light had been "oh great Greg" shouted Nick walking off leaving Cath and Warrick behind.

"Grissom wait up" called Sara her footsteps echoing

"Sara the chances it is the killer are slim and the chances if zombies are slimmer" he added turning to her.

"I don't think it walked off I'm just open to all possibilities" she said her lopsided grin breaking through

"Like spontaneous combustion" said Grissom turning around and in turn taking his light away from Sara leaving her in pitch back expect where her own light was pointed at the floor causing her to walk straight into the wall with a thud.

"I don't' see why we can't just leave" said Sara angrily shining her flashlight around looking for Grissom as his light had disappeared.

"Grissom…. GIL" she practically screamed a bit more panicked than she intended as she upgraded form rattled to scared. As she swung her light around it hit an open door and Grissom's head popped through

"You called," he said smiling slightly as this time Sara did a full pelt run towards him.

"My brother used to spend Halloween trying to scare me," she offered as an explanation. Entering the dimly lit room Sara saw it was what used to be a ward, moonlight filtered in through the windows.

"I never really understood Halloween. I once dressed up as a ghost for a disco," said Grissom causing Sara to stop suddenly imaging him in a sheet.

"I don't see you doing trick or treat"

"I don't' see you dressed up either" replied Grissom

"I did when I was little my brother was made to take me out. I guess he didn't like it because when I was seven he gave me this pack of sweets, turned out to be laxatives"

Grissom turned to look at Sara who was going through a cupboard eyebrow raised. "Lots of chocolate four laxatives it wasn't pretty. Mum found the wrapper under his bed went spare grounded him for a week"

"I wont be eating those sweets Greg gave me if you've told him this story" said Grissom smiling at Sara who was beaming back at him

"I wouldn't. I have told him and suddenly I'm wondering why he offered me a biscuit earlier. Hodges ate it anyway," said Sara with a slightly evil grin. "I don't think the generators are in here or the corpse," said Sara looking around the beds half expecting to see the body tucked in one.

"Chances are it's in the basement and I didn't think you'd want to go down there" said Grissom not looking up from the cabinet he was going through Sara smiled at his thoughtfulness "were did he get them?" asked Grissom as he pulled at a locked draw.

"What?" asked Sara forgetting their earlier conversation

"The laxatives"

"Oh he found them in the cupboard got told not to eat them because he'd get sick. He was trying to get me to miss school because I liked it," explained Sara turning slightly red "can we change the subject now any embarrassing stories you'd like to tell?" she added

"Once I took a hazmat shower with Ecklie," said Grissom like it was a statement to the press as Sara burst into laughter and now Grissom tinged red in his cheeks tired to change the subject.

"I think your earlier point of leaving was best. The bodies gone and so should we, I think I could use a drink now"

"Hodges has vodka in his draw and brandy. That is if Greg's biscuit didn't kill him," Sara added with a grin

TBC …………………………….


End file.
